walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Paul (Video Game)
:For the Comic Series character of the same name, see Ben (Comic Series). '''Ben Paul '''is an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is first seen in Episode 2: Starved For Help with a group of people. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Ben was a high school student who played in the varsity band in his native town of Stone Mountain. He was travelling with the band on the way to football playoffs when the outbreak occurred. It is presumed he stayed with the group until bandits (possibly from the Save Lots) raided their camp. He soon fled with Travis and David into the woods. During a conversation, he reveals that he used to work on a goat farm during summers. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved For Help Ben is first seen in the woods with his friend Travis and his band teacher David. David's leg is caught in a beartrap. Based on the player's decision, either David will be left to be eaten by the walkers or David will be freed but Travis will get distracted and attacked by walkers who eat him alive. Ben is present later on when David or Travis dies from blood loss and becomes a zombie. He then tells the survivors that they do not have to be bitten to turn, revealing that everyone is infected. He is also seen accompanying Lee, Mark, and Doug or Carly after meeting the St. John brothers, Andrew and Danny. After discovering some Bandits, they arrive at the St. John family dairy where they meet Brenda St. John. Ben, with Carly or Doug, heads back to the Motor inn to tell the others about the dariy and stay behind to wait for them to come back. Ben appears later on with Doug or Carly only after Lee, Kenny, Lilly and Clementine escape the meat locker. Lee reveals to them, (player's choice) what the situation is sometime before they abandon the dairy when it is overrun by Walkers. Ben partakes in looting an abandoned car they find before the end of the episode saying that they have plenty of food. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Ben is confirmed to appear in this episode. During the sneak peek on Episode 3, it is speculated that the passenger traveling with Kenny's family at the backseat of the RV is presumably Ben. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Ben is the one to tell to Lee and others that reanimating as a zombie doesn't just require a bite; everyone is infected with the virus. **This is similar to the TV Series where Dr. Edwin Jenner tells the same thing. *Ben is the only known living survivor from Stone Mountain. *If the player chooses to give one of the peices of food to Ben, it is said that it is an unpopular choice with the group. *As of Episode 3's sneak peek, it is known that Ben will take off with Kenny and his family in the RV, leading to the speculation that one members will depart from the group and take off with Kenny. **This is further reinforced by the fact that Kenny mentions he intends on taking someone who's strong and capable of protecting his family and himself, which at this case, could be Ben due to his age. **However, it is possible that players get to determine the outcome of who gets to travel with him, which means that determinant survivors such Carley or Doug may travel with him if given the option. **Ironically, since Kenny's appearance in Episode 4 has been confirmed, it is assumed that he and his family will still remain the group. How this happens remains yet to be seen, but it could be speculated his plans to move to the coast didn't turn out well. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters